The Forbidden Ride
by The-Girl-With-The-Black-Wings
Summary: Max is a ballerina and the daughter of the richest man in the US. Fang trying to take care of his younger siblings  a.k.a. Angel and Gazzy . They both illegally fight and get money. Way better than it sounds. PLZ READ!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**Hey people!**

**So this girl asked me to write a story for her… so I am.**

**The girls name is ShadowDweller97. She says I'm a good writer but I disagree. I think I suck at writing. Any agree or disagree with me? Anyway if YOU WANT ME TO WRITE A STORY FOR YOU… ask me and I'll do it.**

**Okay I'm gonna shut up. **

**Summery for story: Okay, so Max is a ballerina and the daughter of the richest man in the US. Fang trying to take care of his younger siblings (a.k.a. Angel and Gazzy). They both illegally fight and get money. I know it's kind of OOC for Max, but she actually hates being a ballerina. Nudge is Max's bodyguard and best friend. Iggy knows both Max and Fang though the illegal fighting.**

**Yea I hope you like it but no promises!**

**So without further ado,**

**The Forbidden Ride**

**Chapter one**

**Max P.O.V.**

"Okay Max, you can do this" I whispered to myself. I breathed in deeply and I started counting. One… two… three… four… I took off at a run and leaped. I did the splits and keep my head high. I landed and

Slipped. I caught myself before my ass hit the floor but not before my ballet teacher saw. I mentally cursed myself and turned toward her and put a fake smile on my face.

"Max! That is the fifth time you've done that." She screamed but it didn't faze me.

"Get on the treadmill and run tell Miranda says stop" I flinched when she said Miranda because she was the meanest bitch in this whole place. I nodded and grabbed my converse. I slipped them on and got on one of the death… cough… I mean treadmills. I started at a slow run and gradually got faster.

My legs were on fire by the time the clocked to my fifth hour on the death mill. Miranda smirked at me.

"Faster Ride" she smirked and cracked up the speed. I grabbed onto the handle at the front and began pumping my jelly legs faster. The door to the back of the building flew open and slammed on the wall. In walked my bodyguard and best friend Nudge. She took one look at me and then at Miranda who was hovering behind me.

"Turn it off" she growled at Miranda and pointed at the machine. Miranda gulped and nodded. One good thing about Nudge, She scares everyone… but me. Miranda turned the treadmill off with a snap and I went flying back into Nudge's waiting arms.

"Thanks I owe you one" I mumbled and coughed. She put and arm around my shoulder and dragged me to the door. She threw a coat at me and I slipped it on. I put the hood up and put my shiny black sunglasses over my eyes.

"Let's see how much attention I can get for daddy dearest tonight" I said with a snicker. Nudge started laughing but shut up when we stepped outside. She whipped out her cell phone and dialed a number. She whispered a few words and hung up. We fast walked over to the parking lot and I saw her beat up convertible. I let out a squeal but quickly covered it with a cough.

"Figured you didn't want to ride in the limo today" she said and clicked the unlock button. I gave her a hug and got in the passenger seat.

"To home! Then to the best thing in town" I said and pointed. Nudge snorted but started up the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

"Just don't get yourself hurt" she scolded. I put on an innocent face and looked at her.

"No promises" She put the top down and the wind caught our hair as we drove down highway 235.

**Fang P.O.V. (!)**

"Come on Angle and Gazzy" I held out my hand and Angel took it. Gazzy looked up at me and stuffed his hands in his pocket. Little kids… just gotta love them! (Sarcasm).

"Were we going Fang" Angel asked me. I looked down at her.

"Iggy's" She started to squeal like a little girl that got a pony for Christmas. I covered my ears and she smiled an innocent smile. I shook my head as we rounded the corner. Angel let go of my hand and ran out into the street.

"ANGEL!" I screamed as she reached the middle of the street. She turned and waved as a car came speeding down the street.

"NUDGE HIT THE BRAKES" I heard a girl scream. I heard the squeal of tires as it came to a stop at the crosswalks line. One girl with dirty blonde hair and black sun glasses got out of the car and ran over to Angel who was frozen in the middle of the street. She knelt down to Angel and whispered in her ear. Angel seemed to snap out of it and giggled and nodded. She whispered something in mystery girls' ear. The girl nodded and handed Angel her sun glasses. Angel grabbed mystery girls hand and she dragged her across the street.

"Sorry about that" Mystery girl said, while looking at her feet.

"Its fine, thanks" I said and offered a hand. Mystery girl shook it and waved to Angel.

"Bye Angel… Enjoy the sunglasses" Angel squealed and gave mystery girl a hug. Mystery girl gave Angel a piece of paper and Angel nodded and put it in her pocket. Mystery girl gave one last waved and got back into the car.

I saw the other girl in the car shake her head and pointed to the glove compartment. Mystery girl opened it and grabbed a new pair of sunglasses. The speed off down the street.

"I wonder what she's hiding" Angel asked as we made it safely across the street. I shook my head.

"I don't know but I'm gonna find out. What did she give you? "I questioned. Angel pulled out the white piece of paper.

"Her number" I looked down at the seven digits and saw the call any time after it. I nodded.

"You can call her later" I said and handed her the paper crappy cell phone rang.

"Hey Iggy"

"Fang hurry up! Ella's gonna watch the kids. You know where to go" he said quickly. I quietly cursed and nodded.

"The best place in town" I closed the phone with a snap.

I wonder who I'm fighting tonight.

**A/N: **

**That's a wrap. Hope you liked it. Love it? Hate it? REVIEW!**

**I don't know when I'll update this next because I've got a whole bunch more stories to do too.**

**Hope you liked it!**

**REVIEW!**

**Sorry if I spelled anything wrong!**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**Hey I'm bored and school doesn't start tell Wednesday... Raise your hand if you think I'm gonna give my teacher hell. **

**You guy's are awesome! I just put this story up a couple hours ago and I've already got a lot of Review's, Story alerts, favorite stories, favorite author… etc.**

**To CHiKa-RoXy - Thanks! I updated. Congrats on being the first reviewer!**

**To thenomnomkitty - Thanks… Yea sorry about all the mystery girl's in Fang's P.O.V. Max names was supposed to be a secret to him so sorry about that. **

**To fangs girl17 - Thanks!**

**To Integrity21 - Thanks! I updated!**

**To boxtoplad999 - Thanks!**

**To Maxrules - I'm a Maximum Ride junkie so there all based on Maximum Ride. There's Ballard Game, Kill me Now, Dancing to the Max, Lost Souls, but I need to actually right a chapter for Lost souls first before I actually cane call it a story**

**Do you people really think I'm a good writer? Because really I disagree.**

**I made a big boo boo in the first chapter. In Fang's P.O.V. He got a call from Iggy and it was supposed to be "You can call her later" I said and handed her the paper back and them my crappy cell phone rang." NOT "You can call her later" I said and handed her the paper crappy cell phone rang." **

**Sorry about that! **

**Without Further Ado, **

**The Forbidden Ride**

**Chapter 2**

**Max P.O.V**

"That was crazy Nudge" I said as she drove down the street and she nodded. I turned on the Radio and one of my favorite songs came on the radio.

"Don't think about it Max" Nudge scolded. I looked at her and put on an innocent smile and I started to shout:

"_Never win first place,_

_I don't support the team  
>I can't take direction, <em>

_and my socks are never  
>clean<br>Teachers dated me,_

_my parents hated me  
>I was always in a fight cuz I can't do nothin'<br>right"_

"Max Shut up!" Nudge shouted over my loud singing. She turned the radio off and looked at me.

"Eyes on the road Nudge" I said and wiggled my finger. She rolled her eyes and looked back at the road. I took the chance and turned the radio back on. I looked at her and giggled silently. Didn't suspect a thing.

"_LA told me, "You'll be a pop star, _

_All you have to change is everything you are." _

_Tired of being compared to damn Britney Spears _

_She's so pretty, that just ain't me" _

Nudge punched me in the arm and I started to laugh. She flipped the radio off and gave me a death look.

"Down Kitty" I said and started to laugh more. Nudge pulled up to the fence that goes all around my house and pressed a button. The gates slide open and she shot up the driveway.

"Get out. I'll be back in a hour to pick you up for the fight" she whispered the last part and shoved me out the door. I landed on my ass on the concrete. She snickered and speed off.

"Stupid no good friends" I mumbled and walked into my house.

"I'M HOME" I shouted to whoever was listening. I walked into the kitchen and was greeted by the maid, Charlotte.

"Have a good afternoon, Max?" she asked as she swept the floor with a broom. Charlotte was my favorite person in this place. She was nice and sweet and understood me. My dad didn't know anything about me. He still treated me like I was two years old. Not lying. I hate ballet and my room is pink. I shuddered.

"No. I had to run on the treadmill tell bitchy Miranda said stop" I explained and she looked up at me with a frown.

"I always hated her" she said. She knew who Miranda was and hated her just as much as I do.

"Me two Char, Me Two Char. Anything to eat?" she giggled and pointed to a plate filled with cookies. I grabbed a cookie and ate it in one bite. I ran around the counter and gave her a hug.

"Best cookies ever!" I squealed. I heard someone clear there throat and I spun around to see my "dad" standing in the doorway.

"Maxine you know what I say about talking to the help" he drawled out.

"It's Max not Maxine" I sneered. He looked down at me.

"Maxine go to your room now" he pointed out the door. I shook my head no and but my hands on my hip's in defiance.

"No"

"What did you say?" he questioned and I looked him in the eyes.

"I said NO AND I'LL TALK TO WHOEVER THE HELL I WANT. I'M NOT TWO ANYMORE. I FUCKING 16! I CAN MAKE MY OWN DISESCIONS" I screamed. He looked shell shocked. He should me. No one's stood up to him in years except to my mom before she left. I pushed him with all my strength and he stumbled. Good.

I ran out of the kitchen and down the hall to the elevator. Did I mention we were rich? No? Well I did now. I stepped into the elevator and pressed a button that said roof. The elevator dinged shut and began going up. I began mumbling cuss words as the door sprang open again. I walked across the roof to the steps and down to "my" room. It's the only place my dad doesn't know about. I shut the door and locked it.

I stripped out of my dance clothes (heads out of the gutter people) and put on black sweat pants, a black tank top, black converse, and a gray hoodie. "_Everybody tells me that it's so hard to make it._

_It's so hard to break in, there's no way to fake it_

_Everybody tells me that it's wrong what I'm feeling_

_I shouldn't believe in the dreams that I'm dreaming" _I dove for my phone and answered it.

"I'm down stair's hurry" I heard a click. Typical Nudge. I ran out of my room and to the edge of the roof. Now if any people saw me they'd probably think I was jumping to kill myself. Believe me I've thought about it enough times.

I slipped on gloves and grabbed onto the rope which was lying in a pile beside the edge of the roof. I thru it over the edge and looked down. I ended about two stories short.

"Shit" I cursed but I planted my feet on either side of the rope. I made sure I had a good grip on the rope and I jumped. I let out a squeal from the feeling of free falling but it stopped when I hit an window. I hoped down tell I reached the end of the rope. I dangled two stories high and I

Jumped.

I landed with a thud and sprinted down the long driveway. I heard my dad come out of the front door but I ignored him.

"MAXINE GET BACK HER THIS INSTANT" he screamed. Is it possible for someone to run and laugh? I think it is.

"NO F-ING WAY" I shouted back to him and began the climb over the tall fence. Nudge's car was beneath me and I jumped and landed in a crouch on the back.

"Go Nudge" I shouted up to her. She hit the gas and speed away from the curb. I fell into the back seat. So much fun. I wanna do it again!

**TIME SKIP**

Nudge pulled up to a deserted building and parked the car. She got out and I crawled out of the back. We reached the door and I say my old buddy, Iggy.

"Iggy!" I shouted. His head snapped around, trying to find out who yelled his name. I came up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. He spun around and let a bunch. I caught his fist before it hit me in the face.

"Max!" he squealed like a little girl when I flung his fist away. He gave me a one arm hug. He let me go and I started to stretch.

"Let's do this thing." I said and flipped up my hood. I walked into the smoky room, Nudge and Iggy walking behind me.

"Now the undefeated Maximum Ride vs. Black eyes" Some guy shouted over all the noise. I walked to the middle of the room.

Let the Games Begin.

**A/N:**

**That's a wrap!**

**Love it?**

**Hate it?**

**REVIEW!**

**The fighting starts in the next chapter.**

**REVIEW!**

**I don't own Maximum Ride or the songs!**

**REVIEW! **

**Plz read my other stories!**

**REVIEW!\**

**If you want me to write you a story PM me about it and I'll write it!**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

**Hola!**

**Okay let's make this clear. I spelled about twenty million things wrong in that last chapter! So Sorry! My teenage brain is not that smart. I'm more street smart then book smart. Thanks to all the peeps that told me I spelled about one million things wrong. **

**- ShadowDweller97- Thanks. I admit it I'm a doubter! **

**- Livelaughloveanddance - Thanks I updated! **

**- XxDDxX – Thanks! I'll think I'll dub you as the-girl-with-the-black-wings all time awesome reviewer! I updated!**

**- Thenomnomkitty—Thanks. Sorry I don't want a beta anymore. Sorry! Thanks but it's kinda late for fixing stuff but thanks anyway!**

**- boxtoplad999—Thanks and why yea it is! **

**Okay I'm boring you now!**

**Chapter 3**

**The Forbidden Ride**

**Max P.O.V.**

I walked into the middle of the room dubbed as the "ring". I looked up at the guy I was fighting. My eyes grew to the size of igloos when I saw it was the guy from the street and sure enough he had black eyes. No not black eyes you get from someone beating the crap out of your face.

"This chick shouldn't be fighting in this place. To unsafe for a rich bitch like herself" the guy shouts to the person who is the announcer. I look over to the announcer guy and he looks at me and mouths give him your worst. I smirked and he gave me a thumbs up. Mr. Announcer whistles and the crowd quits down.

"Man your right" he says to the guy dubbed as black eyes. Black eyes looks up at Mr. Announcer dude and I take my chance. I pull back my arm and fling my fist at light speed toward the guy's stomach.

All his breath whooshes out and he doubles over. I knee him in the face but he shuts his head up right before I make contact. His hand flashed out and grabs my leg and twist pushes my leg back. I bite my lip to keep from screaming and put my left foot back to keep from falling backwards.

I punch him in the eye when he least expects it and he lets go of my leg. I backflip back and kick him in the face with my feet as I flip back. I land and see that his doubled over on the ground in pain. I snicker and knell next to him. I pull up his head by his shaggy black hair and look down at him.

"No body disses Maximum Ride. Watch your back" I say loud enough for the crowd to hear. I drop his head as the crowd shouts burn.

"Maximum Ride wins! She continues her undefeated streak! A text will be sent about the next meeting place" Mr. Announcer shouts over the crowd as I leave the middle of the room with three hundred dollars.

I walk over to Nudge and we walk out to her car and she starts the car up. Someone knocks on my window and I roll it down. Iggy's head pops in the window.

"Nice job Max!" he says and pats my back. I nod my thanks and hand Iggy the three hundred dollars. He raises he eyebrows.

"Give it to your friend. He needs it more than me." Iggy nods in understanding and backs up and Nudge takes off down the street.

"Where to max?" she asks.

"Better go face the hounds of hell. So home" she nod's and pulls up my driver. I shut the door as quietly as possible and waved. She watches as I grab a ladder and start to climb up the crooked bricks, where the rope was earlier. I wave to Nudge and she takes off quietly and I climb onto the roof and go to the elevator.

I press the third floor button and head out to my disgustingly pink room that my dad painted when the doors ding open. I creak the door open and walk into the bathroom. I close and lock the bathroom door, just as someone starts banging on the door.

"Maxine open this door right now!" My dad shouts through the door.

"Five minutes! Female emergency!" I shout back. One thing I learned, saying Female emergency makes guys get really nervous and makes crows part. I grab some make up and cover up the bruises on my arm and knuckles.

I strip and put on my blue and black sweats and a black t-shirt and padded out of the bathroom. I flipped the lock on my bedroom door and came face to face with furious daddy dearest. I chocked back a snicker at how red he looked. He looked like a steaming tomato. It was hilarious!

"Yes?" I asked with an innocent face. Now cue all the snorts and snickers and what-the-hell-ever looks.

"Maxine I didn't give you permission to leave. You must always ask me when you leave." I burst out laughing at his fancy speak. It seemed to make him more mad.

"You little bitch, you will respect me." I sneered.

"Yea you and what army? I will never respect you" I shouted the last part. His hands flashed out and slapped me across the face three times. I reached a hand to my now pulsing check when he let another slap flash to my face.

"I hate you just like I hate your mother. Your little ass is only here because I don't want bad press on me." He slapped me one last time for good measure and left the room. I bolted out of my room and ran all the way up to my secret bedroom.

I grabbed an old duffle bag and stuffed about six pairs of clothes in it, two pairs of beat up converse, my phone charge and phone, my notebook and a few pens and pencils, about fifty thousand dollars I mooched off my dad, my laptop and charger and couple of hoodies. I grabbed my guitar off the wall it was leaning against the wall.

I bolted out of the room and down the steps. I sprinted through the front door and down the driveway. I continued to sprint as the tears started to fall. I sprinted past five houses and slowed down when I saw the park. I was still at a full run when I collapsed onto a park bench, sun still shining. The tears started falling fast and I was gasping with every round of tears.

I felt a tap on my leg and I looked up through the tears and saw the little girl I meet in the middle of the road.

"Hey Angel" I say weakly. I refuse to whip the tears away.

"Are you okay?" she asks and I shake my head no. She grabs my duffle bag and grabs my hand. I slowly stand up as more tears fall past my eyelashes. She pulls me to the deserted area of the park where no one refuses to go because of fallen trees and broken glass. She pulls me into one of the old play houses, about the size of an apartment. I hardly pay attention to where we're going as another sob rips through my chest.

Angel pats my hand and yells.

"Fang HELP" the guy I fighted tonight comes running to where we were. He stops dead in his tracks when he sees Angel holding my hand and me looking like a drowning butterfly. He nods and he motions for us to follow.

I pick up my guitar and strap it to my back. Angel followed Fang and I follow Angel, Angel keeps a death grip of my hand when we reach the middle of a room, with two old couches in the middle. Angle sits down and pats the seat next to her. I flop down and take the guitar off my back and set it against the couch.

Fang raises his eyebrows at Angel and she nods.

"She was crying on a park bench with this duffle bag as a pillow and she has two huge red marks on her face" Angel said and I cover my face up with my dirty blonde hair and I look down at the floor. A flash of anger goes thru Fang's eyes before it goes to comfort. He lifts my head up and his eyes go big when he sees the red marks.

"Who did this" he asked, running his finger along my face. I flinch and he drops his hand.

"My dad" I whisper and he nods.

"You can stay here if you want" he says and I nod. He gets up to leave to go check on a noise we heard coming from the back of the play house when I grab his wrist. I Motion to Angel and she tosses me my duffle bag. I grab the huge bag of money I wrapped up in a hoodie and put it in his hand. He looks at me with question and UN wraps the bag from the hoodie.

Angel gasp as the hoddie falls from the ground. I catch it and stuff it back into my bag.

"Keep it." He shakes his hand no.

"It's the least I can do. I don't need it." He nods and puts the money in one hand.

"Thank you" he says and I nod.

"You could buy and apartment for you and Angel and the other little boy" I say and Angel looks at me.

"His names Gazzy" she says sweetly and I nod.

"What about you?" Angel asks.

"I'd rather live on the streets..." Fang cuts me off.

"You gave me the money and family sticks together" Angel squeals and crushes me with a hug. I grab my guitar and Angel sets back. Fang puts the money back into my duffle bag and sits back. I started to play and sing:

**(Temporary Home Lyrics By Carrie Underwood I DO NOT OWN!)**

_Little girl, 6 years old _

_A little too used to bein' alone. _

_Another new mom and dad,another school, _

_Another house that'll never be home._

_When people ask her how she likes this place... _

_She looks up and says, with a smile upon her face, _

_"This is my temporary home _

_It's not where I belong. _

_Windows and rooms that I'm passin' through. _

_This is just a stop, on the way to where I'm going. _

_I'm not afraid because I know this is my _

_Temporary Home." _

_Young mom on her own._

_She needs a little help, got nowhere to go. _

_She's lookin' for a job, lookin' for a way out, _

_Because a half-way house will never be a home. _

_At night she whispers to her baby girl, _

_"Someday we'll find our place here in this world." _

_"This is our temporary home. _

_It's not where we belong. _

_Windows and rooms that we're passin' through. _

_This is just a stop, on the way to where we're going. _

_I'm not afraid because I know this is our _

_Old man, hospital bed, _

_The room is filled with people he loves. _

_And he whispers don't cry for me, _

_I'll see you all someday. _

_He looks up and says, "I can see God's face." _

_"This is my temporary Home _

_It's not where I belong. _

_Windows and rooms that I'm passin' through._

_This was just a stop,on the way to where I'm going. _

_I'm not afraid because I know... this was _

_My temporary home." _

_This is our temporary home. _

I whipped a few stray tears and Angel claps.

"I love you Max" she says to me, a girl she barley knows.

Maybe I found a family that will actually love me.

**A/N:**

**Hope You like it! **

**REVIEW!**

**OKAY I need some songs about friendship! PLASE HELP!**

**REVIEW!**

**LOVE IT?**

**HATE IT?**

**REVIEW! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

**Heyy Peep's! I haven't updated in like FOREVER! Okay 9 days is totally sooo long…. (sarcasm!)**

**But I'm really sorry for the late update! I've been busy…. Doing stuff…. **

**- Integrity21- Why thank you**

**- rocketdog791- Kay. Thanks!**

**-rdlacaj—Why thank you**

**- fangs girl17- Thanks.**

**===XxDDxX=== Glad you like it! Thanks…. I finally updated!**

**- maximumridefan111- Thanks and Thanks!**

**-CHiKa-RoXy—THANKS!**

**Thanks to all my reviewers!**

**Okay let's get this straight right now.**

**I CAN'T spell worth crap so if you see a letter missing in a word, ignore it and add the letter mentally. **

**Today I'm updating all my story's…. except Ballard Game. I'm still at road block in that one.**

**So without Further Ado, **

**Chapter 4**

**The Forbidden Ride**

**Max P.O.V.**

I felt someone shaking me and I popped an Eye open and was met with a blue one.

"What Angel?" I mumbled still asleep.

"Fang says were going for breakfast then his going show us the apartment" I nodded slowly and lifted my head up just for it to bang back down on the couch. Angel giggled.

I sat up slowly and blinked the sleep out of my eyes. She grabbed my hand and pulled me to outside of the play area.

"Duck" she warned as she ducked under the entrance. I banged my head against the wall and ducked under. Now I was really awake.

"Little to late Angel" i grumbled. She smiled at me innocently and pointed at a little boy, a carbon copy of herself.

"That's Gazzy" I nodded.

"So you were the other little dude at the one street where I met Angel?" he nodded and I stuck out my hand and he shook it.

"So where to?" I asked straitening up.

"Can we go to McDonalds Fangie?" Angel begged and he sighed and nodded. We started the so long walk across the street, where McDonalds stood In the middle of a bookstore and a little bakery.

"What do you want? I'll go get it" Fang said and we all three nodded.

"Pancakes and a hashy brown" Angel squealed and he pattered her head.

"I'll have the same" I said taking my hands off my ears. We all looked to Gazzy and it looked like gears were turning in his head.

"I'll have whatever you're having Fang" Fang nodded and I took Angel's hand with Gazzy following quickly behind. I found a deserted booth in the corner and Angel and I sat down on one side while Gazzy sat down on the other.

"So what color are you going to paint your rooms?" I asked both of them.

"Red!" Shouted Gazzy. Angel thought for a moment.

"Blue and White. Pink is for little girls" I nodded when Fang slide into the both beside Gazzy. He passed us our food and we started eating like we haven't heard of this marvelously thing called food.

Just as we were finishing, I heard the obnoxious sounds of my dad's ringtone.

_When you see my face hope it gives you hell… _ My phone screamed and I sighed and answered it.

(Max =Regular, _Jed = Italics.)_

"What!"

_Maxine I demand you home this instant._

No, I've found a better family.

_I will find you, drag you home kicking a screaming, and then you'll get it good. _

I gulped and pressed the end call button. I shuddered and looked around at everyone, who were all wide eyed. I looked down at myself and looked up at Fang and he nodded. He slipped off his black hoodie and revealed a (surprise! Surprise!) Black t-shirt. He tossed the hoodie to me and I slipped it on over my black tank-top. I flipped the hood up, to cover my long brown hair. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my emergency money.

"First to the mall to get me a new look" the all nodded and we walked out of the restaurant to a bus. He waved us passed the little pay thing, without us paying and we took a seat in the back. He drove for about twenty minutes before he stopped in front of the mall. We all stood up, waved to the driver and stepped out onto the concrete.

We walked at a snail pace to the hair style place and I stepped up to the desk.

"Can I get some blonde and purple streaks in my hair" I asked the blonde lady behind the desk and she nodded.

"Sure sweetie, I'll do it just follow me" she said with a thick country accent. We all followed her to a chair and she got out to mixed colors. One purple, one blonde. I sat down and leaned back.

Let the changing began

**TWO HOURS LATER**

"Your free to go sweetie" my head snapped up and I nodded but I refused to look in the mirror tell I done. I walked up to the desk and handed her a ten dollar bill. She nodded.

"Come again". We walked out of the hair place and I looked around tell I found what I was looking for. We walked into a place that sold thousands of contacts.

"Green or purple" I asked looking down at Angel.

"The purple with the little gold flecks" I nodded and grabbed all of them and walked up to the check-out desk. I handed the girl behind it another ten and she nodded. We walked out of the store and I turned to Fang and Gazzy.

"You guys go find some clothes for me and Angel." Fang nodded and passed me a few bills and I stuffed them in my pocket. Fang and Gazzy turned around and disappeared into the crowd. I grabbed Angel's hand and walked to the bathroom.

I took out the contacts and placed one in each eye. I turned and looked in the mirror and gasped. I was a completely different girl… well except for the clothes. I turned to Angel.

"How do I look?" she stuck a thumb up and we walked out of the girl's potty to a clothing store across the way.

I leaned down and looked at Angel.

"Go find some clothes but only over there" I pointed to the little girl's section and she nodded and skipped over. I stepped up and picked out about seven pairs of skinny jeans, three pairs of regular jeans, a few pairs of shorts, about seven short sleeve shirts and five long sleeved. I picked up some other girl necessities and walked over to Angel, who had an over flowing pile in her arms.

She turned to me.

"Did you get some shirts, pants, shorts and whatever else you wanted" she nodded and we walked to the check-out lady. She looked us over.

"Are you sure you can afford this?" she asked and I nodded slowly. She started checking us out.

"Your total is $105 dollars" I nodded and grabbed out the credit card that my dad gave me but forgot about. I swiped it and her eyes grew wide.

"I'm sorry Miss. Ride" she said and she pushed two big bags our way. I sighed.

"It's fine. I wasn't here all right?" she nodded and I grabbed the bags and Angel's hand and we walked out.

"To the shoe place!" I shouted in a funny accent and Angel giggled and nodded.

"We've gotta think of a new name for me" I whispered to Angel and she nodded as we walked in the shoe place. I walked to the converse and pulled out a pair of black in my size and grabbed some flip flops and some Uggs.

Angel came skipping up to me and she had everything I had but in little girl sizes. We paid and left the store to find Fang and Gazzy, who were lottering outside with three jumbo bags.

"Come on. Let's go to apartment. It's not far from here" Fang said and we marched out the front door of the mall and down the long stretch of highway for about thirty minutes. Fang came to a stop in front of a big building with a sign that read.

"Hallowed Ground apartments. Administration office" Fang made a stay motion and we slinked back into the shadows. About ten minutes later he came out with two keys, a handful of papers, and a sly smile on his face.

"Come on were apartment 1603. It's on the third floor" we followed Fang inside and we stepped onto the elevator, where Angel pushed the third floor button. We dinged to a stop and stepped out and followed Fang down the hallway to the left.

We came to a stop at apartment number 1603 and he slide the key in a pushed the door open. We all gasped except Fang.

"There four bedrooms and three bathroom's. You can share with Max, Angel" we all nodded and dropped the bags by the door. Gazzy and Angel took of the find there rooms and I stepped into a room that was around a left corner. I gasped when I pushed two bay windows open, to reveal a balcony.

"My room" I shouted at the top of my lungs, along with two other voices somewhere else in the apartment. I flopped my bag on the bed, just when a duffle bag came flying past my head, to land on the bed as well.

"Watch the aim Fang" I said and flopped backwards on the bed, that had a white comforter and a white sheet.

"I'll make lunch in about an hour" I raised an eyebrow at Fang.

"Unless you want to" I sat bolt upright.

"I can't cook worth crap… so you better do it unless you want to die" he nodded and left the room to find Angel and Gazzy.

Finally a place I can call home.

**A/N:**

**That a wrap! Hope you like it?**

**REVIEW!**

**I don't have school today! Woot! **

**Review! **

**IF you guess my favorite color, you'll get a character in this story!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**

***sigh* you people really don't know my favorite color... KIDDING! It's blue… **

**And the winner for the character (if she wants it)  
>is…<strong>

**CHiKa-RoXy! **

**Congrat's! **

**So THANKS to all reviewers'! I love you guy's… in the friend way. **

**So without further ado,**

**Chapter 5 **

**The Forbidden Ride**

**Max P.O.V.**

**Middle of the night **

_(Max dream world in italics)_

_Nine year old was floating around in our backyard pool when my dad came and jumped in the water with me. _

"_Morning Maxie" I clenched my teeth and nodded._

"_Morning" he swam closer tell he was right in front of me. _

"_Did you take the extra 100 dollars out of my wallet Maxie?" he asked in a sickly sweet voice. I shook my head no and swam back a couple inches. He moved closer. _

"_Yes you did little bitch" he slapped me across the face and I cried out. He grabbed my hair and started to shake me around. I screamed and he looked around. I saw mom standing at my bay window, looking down at us with wide eyes. _

_Dad let go of my hair and I sighed in relief. He put his hand on my head I screamed and he pushed me down in the water. I held my breath and kicked and punched He pushed me down further making me struggle even more. I heard a sick laugh before I slowly slide into blackness. _

**Fang P.O.V.**

I typed slowly on my keyboard on my ancient laptop when I heard a lot of flipping, flopping and moving coming from Max room. I ignored it tell I heard the scream. It was like a death scream, like when someone knows there about to die. I shot up out of bed and walked over to Max room. I cracked the door open and peaked inside.

"Max?" I whispered and pushed the door open. Max was rolling around the bed, kicking her feet and flinging her arms every which way. She screamed again and I flinched. I walked up to the bed.

"Max?" I started to shake her and she sat bolt upright. There was sweat pouring down her face and a bruises forming on her ankle and wrist, where she must have hit the bed post.

**Max P.O.V. **

I felt someone shaking me and I sat bolt upright. My heart was pounding as I came face to face with Fang. I backed up in shock and I put a hand up to my head.

Fang stood up and held up a finger. He walked into the bathroom and came out with a wash cloth. He sat back on the bed and starting whipping the sweat of my face. He finished and I sighed and stood up. Fang raised his eyebrow.

"I'm not gonna go back to sleep" he nodded and followed me out to the tiny living room. I ran my fingers thru my hair and plopped down on the couch. Fang passed me the remote and walked into the even smaller kitchen.

I turned on the TV and then to the channel Family Guy was on. Come on… who doesn't love family guy at two in the morning? Fang sat down next to me and passed me a mug of hot chocolate. I nodded my thanks and took a sip and sat it on the little end table. I turned to the TV and my eye's started to feel heavy. I sighed and yawned. I put my head on Fang's should and his arm went around my waist.

I sighed and closed my eyes to fall into a better sleep.

**THE NEXT DAY**

I woke up and sighed and stretched. I looked around and saw I was on the couch but Fang was no were he to be found. The delicious smell of bacon was coming from the kitchen and I walked almost zombie like to the kitchen and took a seat next to Angel at the table. Fang passed me a plate pilled with bacon and eggs and I gobbled it down. Angel giggled.

"It's not gonna disappear Maxie" I flinched and nodded.

"Can we listen to music?" Angel asked and Fang looked at her. I shot up.

"Be right back" I ran into my room and dug thru my bag and pulled out my IPod dock and unwrapped my IPod from an old shirt. I walked back into the kitchen and put it on the table and put my IPod into it. I skipped thru a few songs that weren't meant for little kid ears. I stopped on one song and pressed the play button.

Angel looked at me weirdly; just as the song started to play she started to smile. I grabbed an old hairbrush off the counter and started to sing.

**(Forget You lyrics Cee Lo Green. I DON'T OWN)**

_I see you drivin' 'round town with the guy I love_

_And I'm like, forget you[oo oo oo ]_

_I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough_

_I'm like, forget you and forget him too_

_Said, if I was richer I'd still be with ya_

_Huh, now ain't that some shh (ain't that some shh)_

_Now although there's pain in my chest_

_I still wish you the best_

_With a.. Forget you![oo oo oo]_

_Yeah I'm sorry, I can't afford a ferrari_

_But that don't mean I can't get you there_

_I guess she's an Xbox and I'm more artari_

_Hmm, but the way you play your game ain't fair_

_I pity fool that falls in love with you_

_(Ooh, she's a gold digger, just thought you should know nigga ) _

_Ooh, I got some news for you_

_Yeah! Go run and tell your little girlfriend_

_I see you drivin' 'round town with the guy I love_

_And I'm like, forget you (ooh)_

_I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough_

_I'm like, forget you and forget her too_

_Said, if I was richer I'd still be with ya_

_Now ain't that some shh (ain't that some shh)_

_Now though there's pain in my chest_

_I still wish you the best_

_With a.. Forget you!_

_Now I know, that I had to borrow_

_Beg and steal and lie and cheat_

_Tryin' to keep ya, Tryin' to please ya_

_'Cause being in love with your face ain't cheap_

_I pity fool that falls in love with you_

_(Ooh, she's a gold digger, just thought you should know nigga ) _

_Ooh, I got some news for you_

_Oh, I really hate you right now_

_I see you drivin' 'round town with the guy I love_

_And I'm like, forget you_

_I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough_

_I'm like, forget you and forget him too_

_Said, if I was richer I'd still be with ya_

_Huh, now ain't that some shh (ain't that some shh)_

_Now although there's pain in my chest_

_I still wish you the best_

_With a.. Forget you!_

I stopped singing and started to just listen

_Now baby, baby, baby why'd you wanna, wanna hurt me so _

_bad (so bad) so bad_

_(so bad)_

_I tried to tell my momma but she told me this is one _

_for your dad (your dad, your dad)_

_Yes she did, Yes she did_

_(Ooh) WHY?_

_(Ooh) WHY?_

_(Ooh) WHY? BABY?_

_(Ooh!) I love you! I still do! oo ooo ooo _

I started singing again and Angel smiled.

_I see you drivin' 'round town with the guy I love_

_And I'm like, forget you (forget you,oo oo oo _

_I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough_

_I'm like, forget you and forget him too ()_

_Said, if I was richer I'd still be with ya _

_Huh, now ain't that some shh (ain't that some shh)_

_Although there's pain in my chest_

_I still wish you the best (wish you the best)_

_With a.. Forget you! Oooh_

"Do another one Max" Angel squealed and I looked at Fang and he** (A/N: I typed she. Must be a sign!)** nodded. I turned to my IPod dock and skipped a few songs. I stopped at a song and started to sing when the music started.

**( Dynamite by Taio Cruz. I DO NOT OWN)**

_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes_

_Saying AYO!_

_Gotta let go!_

_I wanna celebrate and live my life_

_Saying AYO!_

_Baby, let's go!_

_I came to dance, dance, dance, dance_

_I hit the floor_

_'Cause that's my, plans, plans, plans, plans_

_I'm wearing all my favorite_

_Brands, brands, brands, brands_

_Give me space for both my hands, hands, hands, hands_

_Ye, ye_

_Cause it goes on and on and on_

_And it goes on and on and on_

_Yeah! _

_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes_

_Saying AYO!_

_Gotta let go!_

_I wanna celebrate and live my life_

_Saying AYO!_

_Baby, let's go!_

_'Cause we gon' rock this club_

_We gon' go all night_

_We gon' light it up _

_Like it's dynamite!_

_'Cause I told you once_

_Now I told you twice_

_We gon' light it up_

_Like it's dynamite!_

_I came to move, move, move, move_

_Get out the way me and my crew, crew, crew, crew_

_I'm in the club so I'm gonna do, do, do, do_

_Just what the fuck, came here to do, do, do, do_

_Ye, ye_

_Cause it goes on and on and on_

_And it goes on and on and on_

_Yeah!_

_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes_

_Saying AYO!_

_Gotta let go!_

_I wanna celebrate and live my life_

_Saying AYO!_

_Baby, let's go!_

_'Cause we gon' rock this club_

_We gon' go all night_

_We gon' light it up_

_Like it's dynamite!_

_'Cause I told you once_

_Now I told you twice_

_We gon' light it up_

_Like it's dynamite!_

_I'm gonna take it all like,_

_I'm gonna be the last one standing,_

_I'm alone and all I_

_I'm gonna be the last one landing_

_'Cause I, I, I Believe it_

_And I, I, I_

_I just want it all, I just want it all_

_I'm gonna put my hands in the air_

_Hands in the air_

_Put your hands in the air_

_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes_

_Saying AYO!_

_Gotta let go!_

_I wanna celebrate and live my life_

_Saying AYO!_

_Baby, let's go!_

_'Cause we gon' rock this club_

_We gon' go all night_

_We gon' light it up_

_Like it's dynamite!_

_'Cause I told you once_

_Now I told you twice_

_We gon' light it up_

_Like it's dynamite!_

Angel giggled and gave me a thumbs up. Little did I know this was gonna become a life time morning tradition.

**A/N:**

**That's a wrap!**

**Like it?**

**Hate it?**

**REVIEW! **

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**Someone should PM me. I love talking to Fanfic people. You peeps are way more random and funny then people I know here. **

**REVIEW! **

**Sorry if the lyrics are messed up my computer is a piece of junk.**


End file.
